This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art. Example embodiments will now be described more fully with reference to the accompanying drawings. As indicated above, processes for preparing door core, such as an insulative gypsum door core, are known to those skilled in this art.
Insulative boards are widely used in door applications. These insulative boards are used in door applications and serve multiple purposes. They may absorb heat, such as from fires to slow or stop the progression of fire through a structure. They may provide sound deadening, and may provide insulating properties against sound transfer. Finally, insulative boards may lessen impact stresses on the door to lengthen the life of the door and make the door appear to be more durable and of a higher quality. Traditionally, these insulative boards are formed when natural materials such as gypsum particulate are mixed with water and dried in a kiln. These insulative boards, while functional, have several disadvantages which lead to high weight, high energy and cost, and environmental emissions.